


Chiss tongue

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Cheunh language lessons, F/M, Humor, Romance, different uses of tongues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn cannot say "no" to Maris.





	Chiss tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [It's hard to forget your first Thrawn ship. I shipped Thraris]

\- _Czy możemy się pieprzyć?_ – zapytała Maris w Cheunh.

Thrawn nie wiedział, jak ją poprawić – w jaki sposób wytłumaczyć jej błąd w akcentacji wyrazów, który właśnie popełniła. Poczuł, jak gwałtownie wzrosła temperatura jego ciała.

\- Coś nie tak? – zmartwiła się Maris.

Powtórzył jeszcze raz to samo zdanie, zwracając jej uwagę na właściwą wymowę. Nie zamierzał jej tłumaczyć słów, które do niego powiedziała. Z drugiej strony należało ją przestrzec przed popełnieniem podobnego błędu – mogło się wszak zdarzyć, że Ferasi użyje niewłaściwej formuły w obecności, albo jeszcze gorzej – wobec innego Chissa. Nieświadoma znaczenia tych słów, mogłaby znaleźć się wówczas w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji.

Powtarzali razem poprawną formę kilkukrotnie, dopóki Thrawn nie poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany z jej akcentu.

\- Powiedziałam coś zabawnego, prawda? – dociekała Maris. – Co właściwie znaczy: _en'cassetici_? 

Znów to powiedziała. Zrobiło mu się gorąco.

\- Nie mów tego więcej – odrzekł Thrawn, splatając dłonie za plecami. – To… w dość nieoględny sposób wyrażona oferta seksualna.

Maris uniosła brwi. Thrawn nie dostrzegł na jej twarzy zakłopotania, jedynie zaskoczenie, a po chwili nawet coś na kształt rozbawienia.

\- _Tucan'si nah csah ch'at en'cassetici?_  – wydeklamowała zadowolona z siebie.

\- Maris…

\- Mitth'raw'nuruodo.

\- _Wiesz, że nie możemy_ – odpowiedział w Cheunh.

Spojrzała mu śmiało w oczy.

\- Ale chciałbyś tego – rzekła z uśmiechem.

\- Nie zrobiłbym niczego, co mogłoby narazić na szwank twoją reputację – odparł.

\- Moją reputację? – zaśmiała się. – Jestem dziewczyną przemytnika.

\- O tym właśnie mówię.

\- A gdybym rzuciła Qennto? – próbowała zbić jego argument.

\- To wciąż byłoby niewłaściwe.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jesteś gościem na moim statku. Ponieważ odpowiadam za twoje bezpieczeństwo. Ponieważ…

„… nie mogłoby nam się udać”, pomyślał ze smutkiem.

\- Uczysz mnie swojego języka – rzekła Maris. – Dlaczego miałbyś to robić, gdybyś nie sądził, że ta umiejętność może mi się kiedyś przydać?

\- Poprosiłaś mnie o to – odparł.

\- A ty nie potrafiłeś mi odmówić. Ani później, kiedy chciałam dołączyć do misji zwiadowczej. I wtedy, gdy błagałam, żebyś nie strzelał do żywych tarcz…

\- To była decyzja strategiczna, wynikająca z analizy sytuacji – wtrącił, jakby chciał się wytłumaczyć.

\- Czułeś się z tym źle. Nie z powodu niewolników – zrozumiała nagle – tylko dlatego, że nie mogłeś spełnić mojej prośby.

\- Maris…

\- Kiedy poprosiłam o dodatkową lekcję, również nie byłeś w stanie mi odmówić.

\- Nie chciałem ci odmawiać. Zasługujesz na to, ocaliłaś mi życie.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Jak jest w Cheunh: „pocałuj mnie”? – zapytała.

\- Maris…

\- Przetłumacz, proszę.

\- _Ver ch'ah_ – odrzekł.

Podeszła do niego bliżej.

\- _Ver ch'ah ttis'ah_  – powiedziała.

I tym razem także nie potrafił jej odmówić.


End file.
